Electronic devices have become necessary articles of modern persons due to their portability, and evolve into multimedia devices that provide various services such as voice and video call functions, a message transmission/reception function, an information input/output function, and a data transmission function.
In the case of transmitting data to another electronic device through the various services as described above, an electronic device's user may perform attachment of at least one file stored in a memory to transmit the data. When an event for transmitting data including a file occurs, the electronic device generates a data packet in consideration of the name of the file stored in the memory and transmits the data to the another electronic device. Therefore, the electronic device's user releases the attachment of the attached file in order to rename the attached file. Thereafter, the electronic device finds the at least one file stored in the memory of the electronic device and renames the file. Thereafter, the electronic device's user needs to perform an operation of again performing attachment of the renamed file.
As described above, when a file is required to be renamed after attachment of the file for data transmission in an application program of the electronic device, the electronic device's user needs to perform five manipulations.